


暴风眼

by Bittersugar



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 送给不撸，我最爱的cp和我最爱的cp





	1. Chapter 1

 

****只有操过姑娘，才算真的脱处** **

 

 

 

当凯特琳穿着吊带背心和热裤，抱着一条腿靠在比利床头时，这个十九岁的大男孩才终于有一种回家的感觉。

 

这是他的房间，他的二姐，没有妈妈神经衰弱一般的争吵，没有雷音量大到令人发指的轮椅声和电视声。就只有一个身材火辣的绝世美女——头发挡住了坑坑洼洼的右脸——坐在他的床上。 _ _可她是你姐姐。__ 他被扔到战场上过快地成长，这些天见了不少漂亮姑娘，也有了找个心意相通的人相恋的想法。如果这会儿凯特琳不在，他也许会舒舒服服地自慰一番。

 

“听着，老弟，”凯特琳藏不住眼中的揶揄：“你可得赶快找个姑娘摆脱处男之身。”

 

这听上去挺不可思议的，毕竟我们的英雄比利·林恩是个帅气挺拔的小伙子，他笑起来谦卑温和，姑娘们相当吃这一套。但也说不准，也许姑娘们更喜欢戴姆那种强势的大兵。

 

想到戴姆，比利脑海中姑娘们丰满的胸脯似乎都变成了坚实的胸肌，平坦的肚子上排列着整齐的腹肌，就连细长的腿似乎都变得结实有力了起来。比利的老二不合时宜地在裤裆里抽动了一下，他赶紧捞了个抱枕在怀里以在凯特琳面前掩饰。

 

他和戴姆是在补给储藏室搞上的，就是后来他们接吻的地方。 _ _没错，他们先搞上的，然后才接的吻。__ 比利直到现在还记得带戴姆吻他的那股急切，就像是终于确认了什么而安下心。

 

戴姆是有什么秘密途径的，就像他打探出麦克少校的耳朵究竟为什么聋一样。他们在储藏室的地上铺了个被单，然后那事就开始了。老实说，比利也不知道这一切是怎么发展到这一步的，就像他被戴姆亲过后，唯一能做的就是连着好几天都捂着自己淤青的嘴唇。

 

上士背对着他，可比利还是能看见汗珠自他鼻尖滑落，最后落到床单上和之前流下的汇合，形成深色的水渍。

 

比利想自己大概永远都没法适应这里的气候，就像他一辈子都没法习惯移动厕所和在这鬼地方自慰。高热的空气包裹着他们，每一个动作都让人汗如雨下。戴姆摸上去像是条滑溜溜的鱼，士兵握紧了他突出的胯骨——那地方和他的手意外地契合，似乎他不这么做男人就会从他身下消失一样。

 

这糟透了，比利想着，这跟他设想的第一次可完全不一样。他甚至都不是同性恋！

 

班长从鼻子里哼出一声呻吟——听上去更像是在受刑。林恩不得章法却又深入大力的抽插顶得他不断向前，哪怕隔着被单膝盖也阵阵发疼。 _ _他妈的，这小子是要捏断他的跨吗？__

__

然而比利·林恩对此毫无自知。

 

事情向来如此，他早就发现戴姆看他的眼神。那是种长时间的凝视，哪怕被比利发现，戴姆也不会慌张地把视线移开。戴姆向来如此，他从不慌张，哪怕几米外迫击炮弹如雨下，他也会若无其事地边走边吃彩虹糖。他如此坦率地看着你，让比利有种置身暴风眼的感觉。他所在的地方平静而又无害，而在那之外，暴风正呼啸着旋转。

 

他盯着戴姆汗津津的后背，在这充满灰尘和奇怪味道的房间里，他似乎闻到了上士身上的味道。一滴汗水自戴姆脖颈处流到和肩膀的连接处，比利想都没想，像只小狼狗一样咬了上去。

 

__操！__ 戴姆没忍住骂出声：“你他妈的是狗吗？！”

 

“对不起，长官。”比利松开了牙齿，他尝到了汗水的味道、灰尘和硝烟的味道，还有些许的属于戴姆的味道。他又舔了一口男人的皮肤：“我只是情不自禁，长官。”

 

这个回答似乎叫戴姆满意，因为比利瞧见他刚才紧绷的肩胛骨放松了下来。他永远也摸不清班长的脾气，说不定哪句话就叫他开心。比利试探着，用牙齿轻轻碾磨吮吸着戴姆的颈侧。他不敢弄得太往上，怕留下痕迹。但这一套显然对戴姆很适用，至少他听上去终于不像是在受刑了。

 

林恩仿佛受到了鼓舞，他是个处男不假，但性这东西大家心知肚明。

 

他将戴姆的大腿分开更多，握住男人的胯一面把他的屁股往上提一面让他塌下腰。而戴姆，出乎意料地妥协了。上士的屁股大概是他全身上下最柔软的地方——别提他的心，那玩意儿硬透了——而且还保持着最初的白皙肤色。

 

渐渐地，林恩感觉从一个不知该怎么做的愣头小子变得老道了起来。戴姆的反应无疑让他获得了信心。 _ _别再提处男了，他的老二不正插在别人的屁股里吗？__ 网上的那些色情视频开始在他脑子里回放，比利觉得他现在是个真正的男人了，正如片子里那些威猛的男主角。

 

****“把你的手从那儿拿开！你以为我是女人吗？！”** **

****

“对不起长官！”

 

差一点儿，就差一点儿比利就要跳起来立正敬礼了。他的身体先于大脑一步，向戴姆道了歉，并从对方的乳头上收回自己的手。比利暗自舒了一口气，还好，还好他的小弟弟没有软掉，还好戴姆没让他从自己身上滚下去。

 

他这才注意到，自己本握住戴姆胯骨的手，不知何时揉上了对方的胸。他的身体重量几乎全压在戴姆身上，而戴姆正用膝盖和小臂撑住自己的身体。 _ _也许还有脚尖？__

__

比利想着把自己的手收回来，然而他重新动起来的第一个举动竟然是揉起了戴姆的胸并挺胯向前。大兵被自己的动作吓到几乎心脏过载，但班长只是哼哼几声，让比利的心脏成功地没从嘴里跳出来。

 

在射出来之前比利把自己的家伙从戴姆的屁股里拔了出来，但看到那后穴不舍般瑟缩了几下，比利没忍住射在了班长的屁股上。而戴姆撸动了几下自己的阴茎便射在了床单上，接着擦干净了站起身。对比利射在自己身上的事仿佛无动于衷。 _ _老天，我刚才可是射在了戴姆屁股上！__

 

林恩忐忑地站在一旁，但戴姆只是低头穿好自己的衣物。他踢了脚地上的被单，示意比利把这东西收拾干净。

 

他不知道第一次该是什么样的，但比利觉得，最起码应该说点儿什么。

 

然而就在他清清嗓子准备开口的时候，戴姆先他一步：“只有操过姑娘，才算真的脱处。所以，你还是个处男。” _ _出现了，永远不让人好过的戴姆。__

__

比利感觉一阵沮丧，鉴于他不是同性恋， _ _他当然不是同性恋__ ，戴姆说得似乎很有道理。不过当戴姆放慢步子，有些不自然地离开储藏室时，比利又觉得最后胜利的人是自己。他弯腰捡起班长扔在地上给他收拾的烂摊子，那被单上满满是两人欢愉的痕迹。

 

他的老二似乎又硬了起来。 _ _妈的。__ 比利解开裤子，在这儿自慰要比在外面好得多。

 

 

 

“嘿，你在听吗老弟？”

 

“当然。”

 

在军队被锻炼得极为发达的，除了他的肌肉，就是反射神经了。他的脑子几乎还停留在和戴姆的那个疯狂的晚上，身体却先一步回应了二姐，并露出一贯腼腆的笑容。

 

凯特琳抱着手臂一副怀疑的姿态，她的线条很锋利，那股子咄咄逼人的严厉劲儿竟然有点儿像戴姆。想到戴姆，他便觉得裤子更紧了。没办法，比利·林恩虽然是个伊拉克战场上的英雄，却也是个对着什么都能硬起来的十九岁性欲旺盛的青年。

 

“听着，凯特，”比利熟练地安抚道：“我会找到个好姑娘的，相信我。现在能让我自己待会儿吗？我有点儿累了。”

 

“好吧。”凯特琳点点头从床上起身：“晚安，比利。”

 

“晚安，凯特。”

 

比利笑着和二姐道了晚安，接着便迫不及待地解开了裤子。 _ _去他的睡觉！__ B班两星期的“凯旋之旅”中，他们有两夜一天的回家时间。这大概是从服役到现在唯一和戴姆分开的日子，而比利竟然想着他在床上自慰。

 

真他妈疯了！比利加重了喘息，可又能怎么样呢？把他送回伊拉克吗？

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

****上帝低下了金棕色的头颅** **

 

 

 

和B班的弟兄们重聚似乎让比利心里好过了不少，甚至有那么些时候，他会以为这几个兵痞子才是他真正的家人。但几秒后他总是会为这个想法感到羞愧，毕竟就算是他们家，也依旧有人为他的离去而流泪。

 

在家的两夜一天，几乎每时每刻都有人上门拜访。这些人用他们的方式表达着感谢和赞赏，至于发表对战争的看法， _ _还是免了吧__ 。

 

比利知道自己不能对这些美国人要求太多，毕竟他们看到的、听到了都只是政府想要让他们知道的。而当他们带着这些来向一个真正上过战场的人求证，或是炫耀时， _ _嘿，不就是战争吗，我们也知道！__ 比利唯一能做的，就是摆出谦卑的笑容点头，说些他们想听的话。比如现在，他们正坐在体育场的座位里，比利就记得前一天晚上他问了戴姆，见到 ** **那个**** 诺姆，他该怎么办。

 

戴姆似乎是被他逗笑了，又像是惊异于他怎么会问这么一个傻问题。但还好，戴姆总会告诉你答案，就像《福布斯》上让人搞不懂的经济名词，或是某个过于专业的橄榄球术语。

 

戴姆的回答很简单——他问你，你就答;他让你笑，你就笑。

 

想到前一天晚上，比利就觉得经历过宿醉的头更疼了。他才十九，是那种会被橙汁打发或干脆连酒吧大门都不让进的年龄。四家脱衣舞俱乐部实在让他的脑袋和身体有些超负荷。更别提昨晚发生的事， _ _上帝低下了金棕色的头颅__ 。

 

离家前的那天，他一如在军队的作息规律早早睁开了眼睛。在这么一个舒适且有隐私的房间里解决晨勃问题，光是想想就能让他射出来。但实际上，比利那天想的，还是戴姆。

 

__这可是我唯一像样的性经验了__ ，比利加快了撸动的频率，脑子里满满是戴姆光滑的后背和挺翘的白屁胡。他喘息粗重，鼻子里发出闷哼，大腿随着比利的动作微微颤抖着，汗珠一滴接着一滴往下滑……

 

“别发呆，你可是坐在最外面，比利！”

 

“我没有，长官。”

__

这样的对话从今早开始似乎发生过无数遍，戴姆像是只眼神尖利的鹰隼，时时刻刻注意着B班的每个小动作。他照常训斥塞克斯、关注麦克少校是否在队伍里、和艾伯特还有什么其他他不知道的人商讨拍电影的事、得体妥善地处理慕名而来的各种人士。不过，即便戴姆在做这么多事，比利依旧能感受到戴姆投注在他身上的眼神。

 

就像现在，戴姆准确地逮住了神游天外的他。

 

然而正如戴姆对他的了解，比利也早有与戴姆的相处之道。尽管他的思绪依旧停留在伊拉克的一间储藏室里，却也从善如流地回应了班长的提醒。

 

他扭过头去，直视坐在身旁的戴姆。“凯旋之旅”期间，戴姆总是在他身边。但眼下，这样的距离就多少有些尴尬，尤其是昨晚还发生过那样的事。

 

一想到那件事，比利就觉得自己似乎又来了感觉。他突然觉得有些燥热，红晕蔓上脸颊。戴姆狐疑地皱眉，英俊的面容满满是可怕的严肃。比利紧张地吞咽了一下，然而下一秒，戴姆就偏过头凑了上来。他灼热的呼吸打在比利上唇，有那么一瞬间，比利以为他是要吻他，在这他妈的达拉斯牛仔队面前，在他妈的整个美国面前。

 

可戴姆只是在闻他的呼吸有没有酒味。

 

当他向后撤去的时候，比利几乎有点儿失望了。他并不是想要戴姆吻他，只是…… _ _该死的！我确实希望戴姆能吻我，或者至少是在那事儿之后给个反应！__

 

可戴姆没有。

 

不过几秒钟后，技术兵又重新笑了起来。他的班长像只训练有素的马里努阿犬，亮出牙齿蓄势待发，却只是一口咬在了什么沾着犯罪分子味道的毛绒玩具上。

 

这一次戴姆没有发现他的偷笑，他正忙着和其他人一同训斥塞克斯——这家伙对在摄像机面前做下流动作这事似乎有什么执念。比利盯着班长的嘴唇，严厉的话语正从中从容不迫地涌出，可他的脑袋偏偏想起了一些不合时宜的东西。

 

对于B班的小伙子们，达拉斯最棒的不是什么牛仔队，而是脱衣舞俱乐部。

 

姑娘们热情得简直让大兵们怀疑自己是在做梦，哪怕他们此刻并没有顶着英雄的光环。毕竟跟那些大腹便便的秃顶大叔比起来，她们更喜欢这些英俊的年轻顾客。

 

演出的服装本就足够火辣，可女人们却像是往火里添柴一样拿准了主意要让整个B班沸腾起来。比利握着冰啤酒，裤裆里的老二早就硬了起来。戴姆就坐在他旁边，灰色的眼睛和其他男人一样闪亮亮的。嘴边挂着轻松的笑容，手指在杯沿上摩擦着。比利盯着他杯子里深色的酒，戴姆不允许他喝些过火的东西，自己却毫不收敛。

 

眼前这姑娘明显对他们的班长有意思，除却一个个电眼，更时不时跪在戴姆面前展露自己的呼之欲出的胸部。比利就在戴姆旁边，那对乳房总是让他有种窒息的错觉。

 

可戴姆还是那副样子，脸上挂着胸有成竹的慵懒笑容，像是等待猎物走进领地的豹子。

 

这像是场较量，或者，互相挑逗。这属于二十四岁的大卫·戴姆，却不属于十九岁的比利·林恩。若是比利，他大概会因为这姑娘的举动而面红耳赤，然后想到他们坠入爱河，有了稳定的关系以及……相当和谐美满的性生活。

 

“长官。”

 

在他搞清楚自己究竟做了什么之前，他已经开口叫了戴姆。

 

“怎么了，比利？”

 

舞台上的灯光打在了戴姆脸上，那双灰色的眼睛被某种放松的情绪塞满了。这一刻的戴姆再不是B连二排一班的班长，他更像是……北卡罗来纳大学的高材生，闲暇时看看《华尔街日报》或是《风度》，还是学校里出名的四分卫。

__戴姆是资产，你们其他人只是他妈的产品。_ _

__

“没什么，长官。”

 

早些时候听到阿迪的这句酒后吐真言，让比利仿佛突然丧失了所用的勇气。他并非没和戴姆谈过心，只是在伊拉克，你唯一能注意到的就是军衔。而在这里，比利仿佛能看到戴姆身上的一切都在昭示着他们之间的不同。就连戴姆看女人的样子，都透出一股聪明人特有的机灵劲儿。他想到了蘑菇，那位温和可敬的战士是如何与戴姆相处的呢？如果蘑菇在这里，他又会说些什么呢？

 

这个想法叫他伤心，他失去了蘑菇，戴姆同样。

 

戴姆看着他，探寻的目光纯粹而又率直。但在他开口之前，舞女已经结束了表演，带着另一个女孩走到他们身边。塞克斯卖力的表现同样为他赢得了一次特殊服务，B班其他的小伙子们叫成一片。戴姆走在比利身后，并没有去吼他们。

 

他们被带到三个不同的房间，分开前比利忍不住又看了戴姆一眼。这是他下意识的动作，看着班长总能叫他放下心来，叫他有办法去面对一切。

 

女人把他按在一张椅子上，比利这才注意到她比想象中的要年轻。但她画着闪亮的妆容，笑容迷人动作老练。她几乎没有丝毫迟疑，就跪下身去解比利的裤子。十九岁的处男被吓得险些跳起来，可他死死地扣住扶手，强自镇定下来。

 

“你真可爱。”

 

舞女握住他硬起来的阴茎，不知到底是在称赞他哪一方面。赶在比利想到回复她的话之前，湿热的口腔就已经包裹住了他。

 

有那么一瞬间，比利是想逃跑的。他的后背抵在椅子柔软的靠垫上，后脑勺则卡在椅子边缘。女孩的舌头灵活得像是条蛇，怪不得夏娃会被蛇诱惑。塞克斯热情的呼喊和喘息穿过了墙壁，尽管很难把注意力从这事上移开，比利还是下意识地倾听着戴姆的反应。

 

然而也许是因为塞克斯的声音过于高涨，也许是因为比利已经爽上天了，总之，他并没有听到隔壁房间的声音。不过最有可能的，就是因为那是戴姆，而不是某个毛头小子。

 

舞女舔舔嘴唇，施施然地起身，她足够贴心，先一个人离开了。比利甚至都不确定自己是怎么射出来的，他的脑子像是塞了太多东西，又像是被酒精麻痹得一片空白。射精后的疲乏与空虚感包裹了他，口交很棒，但他想要的却远不止是一次口交。这些女孩看上去都是那般年轻漂亮，若是换成另一种状态，比利必然会真心为她们悲伤。

 

门再一次被打开了，想必是清场的工作人员。比利收回覆在脸上的手，窘迫地开始整理自己大开的裤子。

 

可门口除了从外面传进来的音乐声，便没了一点儿声响。比利抬眼，门口站着戴姆。

 

他的班长看上去经历了一番绝佳的服务，脸上带着些微醉的飘然。那双灰眼睛就那么直直地看着比利，哪怕他们隔了一段距离，比利也能想象到那眼睛是什么样的——灰色的边缘翻涌着疯狂，可中心却是平静安稳的。

 

“长官？”

 

比利想到他们做爱的那天，戴姆也是这么看着他，比利搞不懂他的意思， _ _他总是搞不懂戴姆的意思，__ 因此他问了。然后，然后就发生了 ** **那事**** 。

 

此刻比利的发问像是一道命令，而戴姆是个服从了命令的士兵。他行动起来，动作如豹子一般迅捷。他的眼睛依旧像鹰隼一样盯着他，哪怕此刻戴姆已经跪在了他面前，就在那个舞女刚刚呆过的位置。

 

“长官！！”

 

戴姆永远知道自己要做什么，他的动作高效简洁，比利刚塞进内裤里的家伙重新暴露在空气中。但比利几乎永远都搞不清戴姆的想法，他的脸在班长的注视下变得通红，甚至阴茎也达到了半勃的状态。戴姆露出微笑，就只是个微笑，没有见鬼的侵略性或是锋芒，甚至有点儿像是给个惊喜那样的坏笑。

 

“很有精神啊，比利小妞。”

 

“不，长官，我……”

 

他的下句话被扣进扶手里，戴姆撸动了那活儿几下，便张开嘴含了进去。男孩发出一声窒息一般的抽气，可戴姆哼笑了一下。

 

他显然从未做过这个，比利看着他皱紧的眉头，艰难地思考着。戴姆唇峰明显，一旦不刻意板起脸，向下的眉眼甚至有些无辜。比利觉得鼻子发热，自己的阴茎在戴姆嘴唇里进进出出的画面太为过火，虽然他已经干过戴姆的屁股了，但这完全是两码事。

 

戴姆技术生疏，却能比那舞女更加卖力。比利盯着他的鼓起的一侧脸颊，意识到罪魁祸首正是自己的家伙这点让他头晕目眩。似乎全身的血流都朝着下腹汇去，比利得花上全部的意志力才能控制自己不往戴姆的嘴里挺胯。可他还是没能忍住抓住戴姆的头发。

 

那颗金棕色的脑袋在他胯间进进出出，让比利有了种置身天堂的感觉。伊拉克、战争、九一一、凯旋之旅、医疗贷款、中场表演、碧昂斯……

 

似乎一切都远离了他，他唯一能感受到的，就只有戴姆。

 

戴姆湿热的口腔、柔软且泛着水光的嘴唇、不算灵活但对比利来说完全足够的舌头……最重要的是，这可是戴姆。不是什么俱乐部的脱衣舞女，更不是B班里的其他人。

 

比利射了，仿佛射出了整个世界。他眼前甚至整个大脑都是一片空白，像是置身天堂，所到之处遍布圣光。他的上帝站起身，擦掉了溅在下巴和嘴唇上的精液，如他们接吻后一样并没有给出任何解释。

 

技术兵看着他离开，转而用手捂住脸， _ _戴姆总有一天会把我逼疯的__ 。

 

然而在他被逼疯之前，工作人员打开门，劈头盖脸地让比利快从这房间里滚出去。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

****戴姆的口袋里会有糖吗？** **

****

 

 

赛克斯一直嚷嚷着要让碧昂斯坐在他脸上。

 

比利想揉把脸，可谁知道那该死的摄像头是不是又对着B班的兄弟们呢？艾伯特的电话似乎成了背景音的一部分，这毫无疑问让他更想要粒布洛芬了。戴姆还是那副端正的样子，但比利观察他太久了，班长此刻明显进入了自动驾驶状态。

 

他的眼神依旧锐利，却像是失了准头。戴姆是个有活力的人，可他也有无聊的时候。像现在这样穿着军礼服坐在橄榄球比赛的看台上等着，会让任何人都感到无聊。不过戴姆无聊的时候和低血糖的样子很像，他通常会蹲在地上，等着缓过劲儿去。

 

__戴姆的口袋里会有糖吗？_ _

 

这个想法一旦萌生，他就无法抑制地用自己的眼睛去瞟戴姆的口袋。他们的班长是个不折不扣的硬汉，却因为低血糖的毛病时不时会拿出些花花绿绿的糖来。 _ _如果摄像头拍过来时，戴姆正举着一袋彩虹糖往嘴里倒......__ 比利忍不住上扬嘴角，但他心里很清楚，如果真的被拍到了，戴姆一定会从容不迫，就跟拍彩虹糖广告似的。

 

可他的好心情很快就被凯特琳的短信打断了。

 

人们惊讶于B班的小伙子们还要重返伊拉克战场正如B班的小伙子们惊讶于因为这么件事竟然还要举行什么“凯旋之旅”。

 

戴姆通知他们的时候天已经黑了，让所有人都忐忑不安于他是不是要进行什么恶趣味的加训。但还好，戴姆身上并没有套着凯夫拉防弹衣，而是军队标配的T恤。哪怕他们站的地方背灯，B班也没人敢开小差。他们都很听说过并且也愿意相信，戴姆在黑暗中也能看清楚东西。

 

按照蘑菇的说法，这是一种经验和直觉的积累，而这积累来自不断的实践。

 

每次巡逻，他们都无一例外地会被从悍马车上赶下来徒步前进，就为了戴姆和他的实践。对此整个B班的人都是敢怒而不敢言，蘑菇总是支持戴姆的做法，而 ** **所有人都爱蘑菇**** 。

 

戴姆像是只蓄势待发的豹子，锐利的眼睛扫视着站在他面前的士兵们。比利心跳加速，绷紧肌肉，等着戴姆刻薄的嘴唇里吐出类似“穿好装备回来集合”的字眼。他的臀部不合时宜地抽动一下。上次他们这么做，还是按照指示蹲在地上。比利学着身边戴姆的模样死死瞪着前方的一片黑暗， _ _可这他妈的究竟是在做什么呢？__ 然而戴姆突然敛了神情，一派轻松地起身，接着照比利的屁股来上一脚。

 

“放松，比利小妞，这儿没有敌人，可别擦枪走火了。”

 

可戴姆并没有让他们回去换衣服，相反，他告诉他们，B班要回国了。比利的脑子跟不上发展，而戴姆中气十足的声音也变得断断续续。

 

         战争              施洛姆二级军士长          牺牲       视频

 

    英雄              总统             九一一

 

              勋章                                        凯旋之旅   

      

回家                         丹佛         达拉斯牛仔队

 

                  中场秀                     

 

没人知道在壕沟里究竟发生了什么，甚至连比利自己也说不清楚。太快了，几乎所有的事情都在一个瞬间完成了。又或者，几乎所有的事情都是他下意识地完成的。唯一缓慢到足以让他铭记的，就是施鲁姆死掉的那一刻。他的灵魂似乎穿过了他的身体，让这个十九岁的年轻士兵身上的一部分离他而去了。

 

比利能做到的只有哭泣，他大哭着抱紧戴姆，头盔狠狠地撞到一起。    

 

他眨眨眼睛，世界终于重新对焦。班长只离他一步之遥，而其他人早已解散。戴姆灰绿色的眼睛头一次看上去不涌动着疯狂的愤怒，现在那里面只有担忧。

 

最初的最初，戴姆看他的直率方式让比利害怕他是不是同性恋。但此刻，比利只想从中找到一丝因为松动而泄露出的柔软，让他可以再一次抱紧他。而戴姆，戴姆看上去竟然也有些不知所措。

 

不过最终，戴姆的手握住了他的脖颈。那手温暖而有力，比利发现这也许才是自己真正想要的。他放软了声音，也少了那些略带嘲讽意味的调子。

 

“听着，比利，帮我在这他妈的‘凯旋之旅’里照顾好这群家伙好吗？我需要你。”

 

“可是......”

 

“至少我们可以送蘑菇回家。”

 

戴姆知道比利想问什么，他永远知道。比利不懂，为什么施鲁姆的死让他们成为了英雄，为什么B班失去了一名可敬的战士竟然还要受到褒奖。

 

下一条短信让他觉得更头疼了，比利暗自发誓，他死了以后，一定要在墓碑上刻“永远不要向那些道貌岸然的狗屁牧师倾诉你的心里话”。即使基督徒们因此不满而到他的葬礼上大闹一场，那也跟死去的比利·林恩先生没有任何关系了。

 

 

 

终于，一位名叫乔希的男人从天而降来解救B班了。

 

士兵们在戴姆的命令下排成一队，席上的观众们瞧见这群身穿军礼服的美国英雄，纷纷向他们送来赞赏。B班已经能够妥善地应对这种情况了，大抵就是，听听他们想说的，说说他们想听的。

 

在阿迪他们的期盼下，戴姆问了乔希中场秀的事。这可绝对是今天的重头戏，而且比利有种预感，‘凯旋之旅’期间他们一直没出什么乱子，很有可能麻烦都在这里等着他们。

 

两周时间里他们几乎没有做过任何锻炼，比利猜想其他人大概跟他一样被这种无所准备的感觉困扰着。如果这个时候让他们上战场，只会成为敌人的活靶子。 _ _这可真奇怪__ ，当他回到美国，思绪却无时无刻都在往战场上飘。

 

然而乔希摇摇头，他的职权可没高到可以知道这种事情的程度。他来的任务只有一个，就是把B班带到新闻发布会的现场。

 

没人知道麦克少校是何时出现在队伍里的，这男人已经神出鬼没到就连戴姆也不能报出他的去向。艾伯特还是在打电话，这次比利注意到戴姆也伸长了耳朵去听。拍电影这件事确实让人兴奋，不过如果可以，比利还是不希望让一个女人来演他。

 

向上的台阶终于到了尽头，可离开观众席，B班立马被各色各样的人包围了。

 

他们穿着银色、蓝色相间的衣服，无论男女，有些人脸上都涂着相对的颜色。人们兴奋地讨论着比赛，可一瞧见他们，就迅速切换成...... ** **美国人该有的模样**** 。

 

在发布会现场不远处，他们终于见到了诺姆。

 

诺姆有任何一个成功人士拥有的特质：他花白的头发梳成得体的模样，穿着剪裁合身的高级西装，笑容自信，一举一动都透出非凡的气度。他对乔希点头，与戴姆和麦克少校握手，接着拥抱了比利。

 

啦啦队充满活力的女声从门内传来，不止是赛克斯，几乎所有人看上去都急不可耐。可诺姆正要和他们一个个握手，而比利盯着戴姆的口袋。

 

“班长。”

 

一个新奇的想法击中了他，这在平时简直是个不要命的举动。但又能怎么样呢？他现在不在战场上，而戴姆又没有一把M4能把他就地正法。比利觉得从未如此清楚地意识到自己想要做什么，除了砸烂那个混账小白脸的车。况且，昨晚戴姆还不管不顾地给他来了个口交，他为什么就不能做自己想做的事呢？

 

“怎么，比利？”

 

戴姆扭过头，上挑的眉毛表示出他的疑问。比利有些窃喜，戴姆的困惑让他觉得像是自己扳回了一局。不过实际上，戴姆依旧是大比分领先。

 

“你有糖吗，长官？”

 

这个问题似乎把戴姆问懵了。但仅在一个瞬间之后，戴姆就用自己的最凶狠的眼神去 ** **瞪**** 着比利。那眼神通常意味着 _ _绕基地跑十圈__ 、 _ _在几百个俯卧撑之后去做引体向上__ ，可现在他们在美国，在达拉斯牛仔体育馆，在他妈的记者招待会门口。所以戴姆就只能 ** **瞪**** 着他，用上全部的力气 ** **瞪**** 他。

 

然而当戴姆的手指抽动一下时，比利还是害怕了。他以为戴姆会打他，就像芒果那样。但不同的是，比利不能还手，而戴姆会比芒果狠得多。

 

可戴姆的手指溜进口袋，接着拿出一块包着粉色塑料纸的水果糖。

 

“我们回去再算账，技术兵林恩。”

 

“谢谢你，长官。”

 

比利剥开糖纸，把草莓味的硬糖塞进嘴里。哦，还是夹心的。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

****把脚贴在泥土上** **

 

 

 

整个B班都有些精神恍惚。

 

啦啦队们穿着露出小半个屁股的紧身短裤，上衣不是齐胸的，就是在胸下系了个大蝴蝶结。她们手捧花球，踢动着裹在白色靴子里的长腿。女孩们个个年轻漂亮，姿势妩媚，就连声音都透着一股惹人怜爱的绵软。

 

不只是这群刚从伊拉克回来的小伙子们，现场的一些男性记者都微昂着头，大概是怕自己的眼珠子掉到地上。

 

曼戈凑上来轻轻怼了一下比利的后腰，耳语道：“老兄，这可真不赖。”

 

__是啊，确实不错。__ 比利喃喃自语着，可他嘴里还残留着那块草莓硬糖的味道，就连舌尖都可以刮到黏在后牙上的糖稀。他盯着戴姆的后背，猜想他脸上此刻的表情。班长算是个绅士，因此他脸上的笑容一定恰到好处。既不会让姑娘们觉得他是个没脑子的蠢蛋大兵，又不会让她们觉得他是个故作清高或是愤世嫉俗的家伙。

 

比利又没忍住笑了，他想起军队里戴姆的外号， _ _他妈的自由党__ 。大卫·戴姆就算不是愤世嫉俗，也是相当情绪化。

 

戴姆说过，在战场上，如果你带了足够多的弹药，那就多半不会有问题。但哪怕在伊拉克，你真正开枪的机会也不多。就像蘑菇，他仿佛读完了全世界的书。

 

比利抱着自己的枪又翻了个身，他可没办法像其他人那样这么快就在散兵坑里呼呼大睡。但躺在室外确实要比躺在闷热的屋子里舒服得多，比利先是把脚趾贴在沙土上，接着是整个脚底。伸展身体让他感到放松，甚至就连B班兄弟恼人的呼噜声与好笑的梦话都变得可爱了起来。

 

就在比利马上要睡着的时候，耳边响起了一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声。然而他刚一睁开眼睛，就发现被戴姆捂住了嘴巴。他们的班长经验丰富，另一只手稳稳地压在士兵的枪管上。

 

在确认林恩已经清醒后，戴姆松开了两只手。他半跪着俯下身，灰绿色的眼睛亮得吓人。比利又期待又害怕，他已经和班长在储藏室里搞过了，可那之后戴姆便再无任何表示。

 

现在想想，在这个节骨眼上带他们出来挖散兵坑，比利的老二为一些可能发生的事而抽动了一下。但随即一股难以言喻的矛盾感席卷了他全身——见鬼，他真的不是同性恋，而且戴姆看上去也直得很。

 

“出来跟我走走，赛克斯的梦话吵得我睡不着。”

 

士兵先是把M4放好，接着自己撑到坑边。戴姆拿过放在一边的头盔，低头看着比利拍掉脚上的泥土穿好鞋。直到他穿戴整齐两人才往外走，赛克斯下流的梦话和胡乱的哼哼听上去确实难以忍受。

 

__也许我可以告诉戴姆把脚贴在土上__ ，比利低头思索着，但很快就放弃了这个想法。

 

戴姆和他们不一样，他应该踩的是加尔维斯顿或是什么更好的、他叫不出名字的沙滩，而不是伊拉克的烂泥巴。更何况，今天挖的散兵坑也挤不下他和戴姆两个人。

 

他们路过属于戴姆的位置，里头铺的毯子乱成一团。不难想象班长在坑底挣扎的模样，比利放下心，可同时又泛起丝丝缕缕的失望。看来戴姆真的只是因为睡不着才来找他的。他想象中的戴姆小心翼翼地走过一个又一个坑，终于找到了一个没在打呼噜的家伙。

 

施鲁姆规规矩矩地用毯子把自己裹紧，枪和鞋子都端正地放在坑边。只是他的头在反射着光，让比利有种在上面盖点儿什么的冲动。

 

不仅如此，施鲁姆脸上还挂着一种比利只在纸尿布广告里见过的笑容。那笑容通常属于孩子，甜美纯真的婴儿。但此刻放在施鲁姆脸上也不赖。戴姆快速扫了他们每个人一眼，像是什么查房的修女嬷嬷。只是一般的嬷嬷可不会背着 ** **M**** ** **4**** 、戴着 ** **凯夫拉头盔**** ，在口袋里揣几个 ** **手榴弹**** ，但对于B班这些捣蛋鬼，似乎又不足为过了。

 

这只是一次常规训练，在美军认为的安全地带。但在伊拉克，实际也没什么安全可言。然而呆在戴姆身边，比利又觉得没什么可担心的。

 

他们走了大约五百米，已经离B班足够远了，不过戴姆依旧没有开口说话的意思。比利有些想问上次的事，可他找不到合适的方式开场。像 _ _嘿班长你还记得我们上次搞过的事吗__ 或者 _ _你今晚找我出来是想跟我搞吗__ 听上去都不是个好主意。

 

“你姐姐恢复得怎么样了？”

 

比利被问懵了，他可没想到戴姆找他出来是唠家常的。但想到凯特琳，似乎也没那么糟。他回想着二姐发来的邮件上的内容：“还需要几次手术，但医生说她会康复的。”

 

戴姆点点头，看上去像是在思索什么。一个可怕的想法击中了比利， ** **天，他不是看上凯特琳了吧？！**** 他闲不住的脑袋已经开始把戴姆和凯特琳配在一起，而那见鬼的还不错。可这还是让他有点儿不舒服，尤其是想到凯特琳也曾说过戴姆像个电影明星。

 

操，他怎么能觉得还不错？他可是跟戴姆搞过！

 

士兵警惕着，尽管他并不太清楚自己究竟在警惕着什么。可戴姆并没有再问起凯特琳的事，正相反，他提到了自己。这不常见，毕竟关于戴姆的事都是八卦来的。

 

“我也有个姐姐，如果她也发生了这些，我想我只会做比你更过分的事。”瞧见比利脸上的表情，戴姆又加了一句：“但这还是改变不了你是个少年犯的事实，林恩。”

 

但这些话对比利来说已经足够了，足够让他听出戴姆未说出口的话。他当然记得刚到戴姆手下的时候，这人和施鲁姆是怎么折腾他的。班长熟知他们每一个人的背景，通过那比利到现在都不可知的秘密渠道。他还记得在伊拉克的热风中跑到晕头转向的恶心感，接着是忍受戴姆讽刺责骂的几百个俯卧撑。这还不算完，在不知多少个引体向上后，比利终于招出了他入伍的真正原因。

 

当时戴姆也是这么说的，他抄起手臂，微梗着脖子，还伴随着一声不明显的鼻哼。

 

这些细节叫比利放松下来，也大胆了起来。他盯着戴姆的侧脸：“班长，那些传闻都是真的吗？高尔夫奖学金和四分卫？”

 

“我不记得了。”戴姆含糊地嘟囔道。

 

“那你有个性感得不得了的姐姐呢？”比利露出微笑，决定换个问法。

 

“你小子......”戴姆不轻不重地给了他肩膀一拳，可他也笑了，甚至露出了两颗虎牙。在戴姆身上，你总能找到一些与他本身极为矛盾的可爱之处。

 

“是的，都是真的，高尔夫奖学金和四分卫，还有我姐姐的事都是真的。”他顿了顿，接着说道：“还有‘自由党’也是真的。我爷爷告诉过我，想要过好日子，要做三件事。第一，赚很多钱。第二，乖乖纳税。第三，远离政治。”

 

比利点点头：“听上去确实是个好主意。”

 

他想到了雷，如果他不是想要做什么“美国的刺”，从摇滚一下子跳到强硬的右翼主义而压力过度，大抵也不会因为中风而落到不能说话的地步。

 

但哪怕雷是一个那样糟糕的父亲、搞婚外恋的丈夫，想到他突然不能说话了——比利因莫名的兴奋而羞耻——这条刻薄的舌头终于可以老实下来了。

 

和戴姆聊天或者谈心总会发展成这样，基本都是戴姆在说。比利猜想戴姆的脑子里，《纽约时报》、《华尔街日报》、《风度》和历史、政治课本一定在打架，看谁最后能从嘴巴里冲出来。他也想像戴姆和施鲁姆那样看很多书，可比利一旦有时间，大抵都是在自慰或是一遍又一遍地看克拉克的《野蛮人柯南》。

 

走了不到两公里，他们便开始往回走。比利心中有些焦急，他在期待一些事情，而这些事甚至让他的下半身起了微妙的反应。然而戴姆迟迟没有表示，让他手足无措了起来。

 

“班长。”

 

__老天啊！我在干什么？！_ _

__

“怎么了，比利？”

 

戴姆扭过头，他的眼睛直直地对上比利的。那双灰绿色的眼睛似乎带了些除了疑惑以外的情感，可是比利并不确定那到底是什么。十九岁的德州男孩心底打起了退堂鼓，他避开了戴姆的视线，因此也就错过了他眼底的其他东西。

 

“没什么，班长，我们回去吧。”

 

他们再没说话，回程的路花了比去时更少的时间。比利脱掉靴子躺在自己的散兵坑里，这次，哪怕他把整个脚都贴在泥土上，也没法忽略身边的动静而安然入睡。

 

 

 

“比利，别发呆。”

 

班长的声音让他如梦初醒，但在他反应过来之前，戴姆就撤回了刚才捏了他手心一下的指头。现在是诺姆吸引注意力的时间，B班还在啦啦队的欢迎通道里等着。对于记者们来说，除了B班，诺姆·奥格尔斯比同样是大新闻，而且今天达拉斯牛仔队还有比赛。戴姆凑近他的耳朵：“一会儿他们肯定会提问你，机灵点儿。”

 

“好的，班长。”

 

他们离得很近，近到比利确定戴姆一定也闻到了他口中的草莓味道。啦啦队们还在他们身边高喊着什么“美国大兵”那一套，可比利现在没了那心思。

 

他们在伊拉克没什么事情可做，记忆总是被翻来覆去地查看。而在凯旋之旅期间，除了在家的两天一夜，他的心总时不时地溜到战场上。他想起了挖散兵坑的那天，那个散步明明可以发生点儿什么，但他在等戴姆，而 ** **戴姆在等他**** 。

 

比利在戴姆要倾身回去的时候捏了一下他的手——就像戴姆刚做过的那样，他凑上去：“再告诉我一遍我该怎么做，班长。”

 

戴姆有那么一瞬间僵直了一下，然而在他开口之前，诺姆就已经要带着B班登台了。

 

比利站回原位，看到戴姆的耳尖冒了点儿红。他心情大好，哪怕接下来这群记者打算把他撕碎都无所谓了。

 

****


	5. Chapter 5

 

****

 

****最艰难的战役** **

 

 

比利感觉有点儿饿了。

 

这饥饿并不是来自身体，而是来自内心。他敢说除了正被记者咬住不放的戴姆，其他士兵都正盯着这群年轻漂亮的啦啦队。他的视线从这些姑娘们脸上挨个扫过，感觉自己裤裆里的玩意儿正随之起了反应。

 

__这很好__ ，他看了一眼正回答问题的戴姆， _ _说明我不是同性恋__ 。

 

当被问到一些无伤大雅的小问题时，B班兄弟会主动回答，但若是这问题比较敏感，戴姆便会抢先一步。麦克少校什么都听不见，因此也什么都不用说。

 

技术兵林恩感到有些无所事事——尽管这他妈的可是采访他们的新闻发布会——他到现在还没开口回答过一个问题。比利放任自己的目光再次回到啦啦队身上，像个阅兵场上坐在主席台处的长官。只是这一次，他跟一个姑娘对上了眼。

 

哪怕那一瞬短暂到他都没有看清对方瞳孔的颜色，比利也觉得那姑娘的眼睛美极了。

 

十九岁的德州男孩感觉自己心跳加速，他虚握着拳头放在嘴边清了下嗓子，又偷偷地瞄了一眼。这次他确定了，这个啦啦队女孩在盯着他看。而且不像其他人一样忙着在镜头面前眨眼、飞吻，她就只是盯着他一个人看。

 

喜悦泛上心头，然而就在比利打算对那女孩露出笑容以展开攻势之际，一阵突如其来的痛楚叫他皱起眉头——戴姆 ** **狠狠地**** 踩了他的左脚。

 

上士正一脸波澜不惊地回答记者关于任务的问题，趁着停顿，他相当自然地看了比利一眼。但其中的警告意味，却是再明显不过。比利用舌尖抵着上牙以缓解疼痛，不知道为什么，这甚至比挨枪子还疼。他的舌头擦过光滑的后牙，早先黏在那里的糖稀已经化掉了，但嘴里依旧残留着草莓的甜味。

 

他感觉戴姆就像那块糖，哪怕把它咬碎了，还有黏在牙上的糖稀；哪怕把糖稀舔化了，嘴里还留着味道以提醒你刚才做了什么。

 

施鲁姆说，你有多恨戴姆，就会发现最后自己有多爱他。

 

当时年轻的二等兵对此不以为然，但现在就算抛去那些过于亲密的身体接触，他和戴姆之间也有什么和其他人相比与众不同的地方。

 

比利敢说坐在戴姆另一边的霍利迪也在溜号，可戴姆只会踩他一个人的脚。

 

记者的提问已经到了B班的日常生活上，是啊，这些没胆子上战场的家伙总想写出这方面的新闻。上战场变成了一件挺光荣的事，似乎今天见到了这群大兵也足够吹嘘上好一阵子。可若是挨了枪子死在那里，得了几个狗屁勋章都没用。施鲁姆的葬礼成了一场灾难，而躺在棺材里的他才是最应该坐在这里接受采访的。

 

“你们自由活动时间都做什么来消遣？”

 

林恩的脑袋短路了一秒，他仿佛看到了小伙子们嬉笑着齐声高喊自慰！那场面是如此鲜活，以至于让他笑出声。但没人真的敢这样做，因为戴姆大概会在中场秀之前就弄死他们。

 

于是问题又回到了戴姆手中，然而他足够聪明，三言两语就把皮球踢了回去。

 

这一次比利依旧没有回答，自慰这个敏感的词，很容易就把他带到了别的地方。技术兵偷偷瞄了一眼那啦啦队员， _ _很好，她还在看我__ 。他放任自己在脑中和她于酒店柔软舒适的大床上干柴烈火了一发，不，几发。

 

可很快，在一次关于口交的幻想中姑娘小巧可爱的脸变成了戴姆的。

 

戴姆像上次一样跪在地上，不过这次是跪在了床边。比利抓着他的头发不断向前顶胯，直到班长的鼻尖探进他小腹下端的毛发。他会挣扎，但比利不会松手，他会将戴姆逼出眼泪，然后射到他那张刻薄的嘴里。这还没完，他会从正面干他一次，看着戴姆的表情，接着吻掉他的泪水......

 

一阵热烈的笑声打断了比利大胆到放纵的幻想，他立马心虚地看了一眼戴姆，同时悲哀地发现自己简直硬到发疼。

 

“见到总统的感觉如何？”

 

“哦，总统啊，”戴姆的声音透出前所未有的愉快：“真是一个十分迷人的人。”

 

B班全体都在忍耐着绷住脸，戴姆是个有分寸的人，但他的刻薄尖酸同样也有分寸。比利想起他们刚到伊拉克的时候，曾经被戴姆和施鲁姆体罚围着那辆险些报废的悍马跑到头晕目眩。但早在他之前，小队分配到的那辆悍马就遭过殃。那时戴姆用肥皂在车门上写了“布什的婊子”几个字，就算中尉再惜才，这位年轻有为的上士也免不了被一番责罚。那天戴姆提着桶，脖子上搭了条毛巾，老老实实地给长官们洗车。B班的弟兄们都躲得远远地看热闹，只有施鲁姆敢过去说几句风凉话笑话他。

 

可那天谁都没有笑到最后。戴姆像头敏捷的豹子泼了施鲁姆一身水，又拿出高中时明星四分卫的准头和力道让沉甸甸的海绵在他们中炸开锅。

 

比利又没忍住低头偷笑，这么看来，在阿尔—安萨卡运河战役之前，B班在伊拉克其实留下了不少好的回忆。他也从施鲁姆身上学到了些东西，比如此刻的随遇而安。

 

哎呦！——

 

这一下子差点让比利叫了出来，他不可置信地看着戴姆，这个刚才以迅雷不及掩耳之势在他大腿根处掐了他一把的人。但谢天谢地，因为疼痛，他的老二下去似乎下去了些。

 

技术兵挑起眉毛， _ _你干什么？！__

__

戴姆眉眼里带着严肃，却露出一丝玩味， _ _别发呆，比利__ 。

 

好吧，好吧，比利瞟了一眼记者——他们正被克拉克、阿伯特和洛迪斯吸引了注意力——偷偷把左手伸到桌下，从现在开始， ** **战争要打响了**** 。

 

他没费多大力气就摸上了戴姆的大腿，后者先是狐疑地看了他一眼，随后反而稍微放松了身体，大有看你能玩出什么花样的意味。那边洛迪斯还在扯什么没人感兴趣的皮肤问题，比利这辈子从没这么感谢过他。

 

戴姆的大腿和每一个战士一样，结实修长。但锻炼得当，没有过于夸张的肌肉。此刻他的手和班长的皮肤就隔着一层布料，而他们这些见不得人的行径与媒体也只有一层布料之隔。

 

比利先是试探性地捏了几下，察觉到戴姆下意识地绷紧肌肉，他便开始沿着大腿缓慢向上。技术兵的心砰砰乱跳，而那边上士竟然还回答着记者的问题。比利有些气馁，但没有就此收手。他的手来到了戴姆的大腿内侧， 接着慢慢向中心地带逼近。他的手刚开始隔着裤子动的时候，戴姆停顿了一下才接着回答。

 

这像是个先遣部队取得成功的信号，意味着后方应紧跟着发动攻势。

 

干这个和给自己手淫有很大不同，更何况哪有人在新闻发布会上隔着裤子给别人手淫呢？比利和戴姆离得不算近，为了不露端倪他只能尽量把小臂伸长。这个姿势十分累人，可听见戴姆加重的喘息他又打心底喜悦起来。

 

戴姆硬了。

 

就在比利打算拉开他的裤链之际，他注意到班长转过脸。更糟糕的是，所有的视线都同他一起转了过来。戴姆眼里翻涌着疯狂，暴风将要席卷一切。他咬牙切齿，吐字清晰有力：“林恩技术军士第一个发现出事了，也是他第一个做出反应的。所以我想应该由他回答这个问题。”

 

哦，比利瞧见戴姆双眼里胜利的火光，真他妈该死。

 

 

 

诺姆不会放过任何一个榨光B班的机会。

 

发布会一结束，啦啦队们便像群天使一样簇拥上来，接着把他们领向新一波记者采访的地狱。戴姆身边围了很多人，看样子他们短时间内不能有什么接触了。比利一面放松地同啦啦队们说话，一面在脑子里质问自己刚才是发什么疯。

 

但很快，喘口气的时间就结束了。记者和摄影师又围了上来，不厌其烦地细究着他们在伊拉克的一切。

 

比利没瞧见那个盯着他的啦啦队女孩，放眼望去，所有女孩都年轻漂亮，一双双大眼睛楚楚动人。这样也好，他朝主席台左侧走去，打算在背景板后躲上一会儿。他需要一个人静一静，想想施鲁姆，想想他和戴姆之间的关系。

 

然而上帝打定主意要跟他作对。

 

暗处一只手猛地拉住他的胳膊，比利猝不及防就被拽了过去。身体反应快于大脑，他一个肘击猛烈地挣扎起来，却被对方躲过接着拉住了衣领。

 

嘴唇重重地撞到一起，这种接吻方式，只有大卫·戴姆。

 

这一认知让他飞速硬了起来，他摸上戴姆的后脑，弄掉了对方的帽子。他们弄出的动静不小，但并没有人因此而过来查看。戴姆的手毫不拐弯抹角，一把捏住了比利的阴茎。

 

“你胆子很大啊，士兵。”

 

戴姆的喘息同在发布会上一般粗重，只是这会儿他没有刻意压制，听上去性感得要命。要是他再喘上一会儿，比利大概能就着射出来。

 

“谢谢夸奖，长官。”比利故作正经：“我想勇敢是战士的美德。”

 

“去你的！该死，要从艾伯特和记者身边跑开太难了，我们得快点儿。”

 

比利想问他，快点儿什么。但实际上，他跟戴姆一样，脑子里想的、手上做的都是用最快速度扒掉对方的裤子。

 

他们早就做过比这更亲密的事了，可不知为何，比利这次兴奋极了。他感觉戴姆也是，他的班长在解开比利裤子时似乎遇到了些小困难，他时不时地咒骂几句，若不是比利出手帮忙，戴姆大概会让他的裤子在这里报废。

 

性器毫无间隔地贴在一起摩擦时，比利和戴姆都发出了如释重负的喘息。他们一直在互相撩拨，此刻明显已忍耐了太久。

 

很快便流下的前液成了再好不过的润滑，比利握住他自己和戴姆的家伙，一上一下地撸动着。戴姆靠着墙，阴暗的光线下明亮的眼睛染上了情欲。比利凑上去同他接吻，吞下他偶尔的低吟。

 

“戴夫？大卫？戴姆？”

 

艾伯特的声音突然响起，把比利和戴姆都吓了一跳。但不可否认的，也让他俩更兴奋了。他们听见了皮鞋在地面走动的声音，接着又是说话声：“嘿，看见你们班长了吗？”

 

“没有，没看到。”是克拉克。

 

“你为什么不去厕所找找呢，艾伯特。”

 

听上去，赛克斯才是那个想把啦啦队队员拐到厕所里干点儿什么的人。但比利恍然大悟，跟伊拉克的移动厕所比起来，这里的简直是五星级酒店了。

 

戴姆的手揉上了他的囊袋。比利呻吟了一声，赶紧咬住下唇。始作俑者勾起一边嘴角，变本加厉地动了起来。然而技术兵像是只长大了的小狼狗，不再是只会呜呜叫的年纪了。他的左手更深地探入戴姆的裤子，大力地揉捏着对方柔软的臀肉。于此同时，他们也在接吻，比利的舌头不得章法地在戴姆嘴里乱搅，抚慰两人阴茎的手更是没停下。

 

上士的地理位置不利，在被比利困在这小空间的情况下，他是没法安静地挣脱的。更何况，比利猜想他根本就不想挣脱。

 

“见鬼，你们看见比利了吗？他俩跑哪儿去了？”

 

“没有，艾伯特。”是曼戈。“刚才还看见他在这的。要不要给他们打个电话？”

 

****不！！！千万别！！！** **

 

他和戴姆仿佛听见了彼此的大喊。裤兜里的手机似乎成了个手榴弹，让比利想把它直接扔到橄榄球场中央去。可他俩刚一停下动作，就都不约而同地发现他们相贴的部位有多火热。 _ _该死__ ，比利意识到，他和戴姆没人想动。

 

“我们得去球场上录影了，快点儿伙计们，那之后你们还得去参观牛仔队的更衣室。”

 

感谢乔希，这个第二次拯救B班的男人，他是 ** **美国英雄的英雄**** 。

 

“那中场秀呢？碧昂斯来了吗？”

 

“我不知道，但一有消息我会立刻告诉你们的。”

 

人群稀稀拉拉地跟着乔希往外走，大家都忘记了比利和戴姆并不在队伍里。他俩同时看了对方一眼，比利不知道自己是什么样，但戴姆看起来像是只警觉的小动物。他莫名想笑，于是就笑了，但意外的是戴姆也跟他一起笑了。接着，他们同时着手处理未竟的事业。

 

快感顺着脊椎爬升，比利只觉得浑身上下都一片酥麻。他舔着戴姆的下唇，轻轻含在嘴里。戴姆唇色很浅，但嘴唇丰润饱满，像是他之前在自助上吃掉的蛋糕那般滑腻。但正是这柔软的嘴唇，吐出那些不留情面或是让人无法接茬的刻薄话。

 

比利在上面轻轻咬了一下，戴姆眯起眼睛：“你这小狼狗。”

 

喘息声越来越重，比利先于戴姆一步射了出来。他感觉双腿发软，像是踩在棉花上。而戴姆靠在他身上，额头低着他的肩窝。

 

万幸的是军礼服并没有被弄脏。比利穿好衣服后便帮着戴姆捡起地上的帽子，保险起见，他们一前一后隔了段时间才走出背景板。

 

他跟戴姆小跑着向赛场前进，老远就看见B班的弟兄正朝着他们挥手。比利也朝他们招手，觉得从来没像现在这样轻松过。过道里的群众发现他和戴姆，立马伸手想和他们击掌。比利觉得自己像个红毯上的明星，只不过是用跑的。

 

一到草地上，艾伯特立马把戴姆拉了过去商量拍电影的事。他说得对，从艾伯特手里跑出来确实是件难事。

 

曼戈凑上来小声八卦：“你们干什么去了？”

 

“去打仗。”比利笑着回答。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

****问问帕特·蒂尔曼的事** **

****

****

B班在寒风中感到无所事事。

 

艾伯特没完没了地打电话，其他人跟来录像的啦啦队谈笑着，可好心情很快就被恶劣的天气毁掉了。乔希看上去有些愧疚，但B班压根就没想过这是他的责任。电视台的人迟迟不到，只有诺姆一派气定神闲。他在打电话，而阿伯特怀疑他是在和艾伯特打电话。

 

比利抱着乔希发给他们的橄榄球，而戴姆蹲在地上茫然地看着草皮。

 

 _ _他在无聊。__ 每一个B班兄弟都熟悉戴姆的这种反应，接下来一般没好事发生。但也可能是低血糖，上士低血糖的毛病在基地不是什么秘密，有时会有人向他讨两块糖当零食吃。

    

    施鲁姆是除了戴姆以外第一个开始带糖的，B班其他人发现后，就自发地跟着做了。

 

可现在戴姆扒拉着地上的草皮，一只手环抱膝盖，交替着抬起脚尖和脚跟前后晃动。于是比利知道班长只是无聊了，哪怕质量上佳的球场和球都在眼前，戴姆也根本不打算抬一根手指。比利同样感觉无事可做，刚才在后台的行为让他的肾上腺素超出正常水准，甚至在心中暗自期盼下一次的到来。

 

他捏紧手里的球，为什么“凯旋之旅”的最后一天他才意识到自己该和戴姆多搞搞？

 

 _ _这和同性恋没关系__ ，和戴姆搞并不能说明他是个同性恋还是什么的。比利看着啦啦队，意识到她们对他仍然有巨大的吸引力。

 

其他人正在怂恿乔希去偷听诺姆的电话，B班的坏小子们有的是办法给自己找乐子。乔希是个老实人，高大稳重，头发梳得一丝不苟，B班喜欢他，当然也愿意跟他开玩笑。不过比利知道，大家都有一丝期待，期待诺姆的电话与拍电影有关。

 

然而这一次乔希并没有拯救B班。诺姆在听伤情汇报，别说是拍电影，甚至跟中场秀都没有丝毫关系。

 

比利注意到戴姆的脑袋耷拉得更低了，显然这个消息让他更加无聊了。技术兵盯着脚下的橄榄球，有个了大胆的想法—— ** **让戴姆高兴起来**** 。比利弯腰捡起球，直接朝着戴姆丢过去。他转身就跑，大声喊着“传给我！”。他没回头，嘴角却噙着笑容。戴姆有可能被砸了头，也有可能根本不会理他、任他像个傻子似的往前跑。

 

可比利心中有种预感，戴姆此刻一定站在他身后投出堪称完美的一球。

 

他们是在下午才从常规巡逻的任务中返回到蝰蛇基地，下了悍马后克拉克是第一个发现基地里冒出个橄榄球的。但第一个拿到球的却是戴姆。那颗破旧的橄榄球像是颗炸弹，引爆了戴姆隐藏的部分。整个B班看着他们的班长仿佛被触发了肌肉记忆，干净利落地将球扔过阿迪头顶、扔进了基地的修车厂。那是一记六十码的螺旋弧线球，就连那些不太懂橄榄球的人都站在原地仰着头张大嘴。那一球过后戴姆倒是有些不自然，他在所有人把视线移到他身上之前就离开了。那一记是如此有力，一下子坐实了那些关于戴姆的传言。

 

林恩向前跑着，沉寂多日的身体终于开始进入状态。风声呼啸着刮过他耳边，从袖口、裤腿、衣服下摆溜进来，却不够减弱他身上的热度。

 

戴姆总能让他兴奋起来。他假装闪过身边的路人，在球门区处转身。戴姆投出的球紧随其后，像是破空的子炮弹、高速转动的钻头。可比利的注意力并不全然在这即将到来的危机之上，他的视线沿着球的轨迹一路溯回，最后集中到戴姆身上。

 

他的班长终于摆脱了无聊的困扰，比利猜想戴姆必然同自己一样为这互动亢奋着。曾经的明星四分卫的姿势中还残留着球脱手之际的动作， _ _他终于高兴起来了__ 。

 

比利把注意力重新放回越来越近的橄榄球身上，眯起双眼做着准备。他上学时也玩过这个，但也只是玩过。不过好在，这东西可比子弹好搞定多了。比利跳了起来，身体向后、用胳膊和腹部接住了这一球。

 

观众席上爆出欢呼，于是比利又把球给戴姆扔了回去。他感觉越来越好，并且确信戴姆也同样。一时之间，比利甚至想象起退役后两个人在随便个公园或者是农场里玩闹的情景。

 

可这种两人时光只持续了几分钟，第三球过后，他似乎成了B班的靶子。几乎所有橄榄球都向他扔了过来，接着小伙子们开始了混战。洛迪斯把赛克斯撞倒在地、而克拉克和阿伯特互相纠缠着。戴姆小跑着经过他身边，接着加速跑出一段距离等着比利传球给他。不过他刚一回头，就发现技术兵像刚才的橄榄球一样猛劲朝他冲了过来。戴姆眨眨眼，似乎没跟上事情的发展。比利没有给他太长时间，直接冲上去擒抱住他的腰，用力向旁边一甩。

 

后背砸到地上和戴姆跌到他身上的两种力量仿佛挤干了他肺里的空气，可比利毫不在意。他翻了个身将戴姆压在下面，接着整个人骑到上士腰上压制住他。

 

两个人的军礼帽都掉了，后背想必也是被湿冷的草皮弄得一团糟。可比利不在乎，一股发自内心深处的神秘力量促使他做出了这一切。而现在那力量消失了，可它残留的作用让比利想在达拉斯牛仔体育馆的昂贵场地上亲吻戴姆。

 

而戴姆死死地盯着他的男孩，灰蓝色的眼睛又掀起了风暴。比利能瞧见里头的挣扎，他们都知道这绝不是个好主意。戴姆咬紧牙关，决定把比利从身上掀下来。

 

不过B班其他小伙子并没有给他这个机会。

 

最先发现他们的是赛克斯。这家伙一看见戴姆被拉下马，就立马和身边最近的洛迪斯冲了过去。接着是克拉克和阿伯特、曼戈、霍利迪......总之，现在整个B班都在这里了。戴姆被压在最底下，但比利也好不到哪去。他双手撑地，为戴姆减轻负担。

 

而就在此刻，班长冰凉的手揽住他的后颈，把他拉进一个短暂而又隐蔽的吻里。

 

比利的脑子里仿佛炸了颗原子弹。

 

 

 

录像进行得并不顺利，比利猜想这是戴姆对电视台让B班等了这么久的报复。他总共念错了两次台词，而且还是故意的。第三次时赛克斯和洛迪斯以为戴姆又会胡来而笑了场，第四次则是因为观众。电视台的人火大却又挫败地叫了暂停，可戴姆又被诺姆拉去了。

 

第五条录像带终于结束了整个拍摄，然而未等他们喘口气，诺姆又把B班带到了达拉斯牛仔队的更衣室。

 

这群橄榄球运动员人高马大，浑身上下堆积着蛋白质粉喂出的肌肉。一套套护具看上去凯拉夫防弹衣还结实，光是球鞋就有好几种。比利有点儿犯恶心，那些橄榄球运动员们眼神空洞地看着诺姆，只有在自己的教练拉牲口一般地叫喊时才能给出些反应。比利想他们要不是被撞坏了脑子，就是脑子里塞满了肌肉。

 

录制节目时发的橄榄球终于派上了用场，乔希发给他们每人一支笔去要签名。其他人几乎是遵从着这一指令而行动着，可戴姆却站在原地沉思着。

 

“不知道帕特·蒂尔曼有没有跟你们打过球？”

 

他的声音很大，可没人接话。几位队员转头看了他一下，接着给别人签名。比利对帕特·蒂尔曼这人并不熟悉，但他听说过那位加入军队、并牺牲在阿富汗战场上的橄榄球运动员。当时的新闻满天飞，几乎和回国的B班不相上下。

 

那时比利·林恩还是个青涩的毛头小子，而大卫·戴姆也多半是战场上的二等或者一等兵。也许明星四分卫的事就是从那时候传出来的，比利想象着他的班长和那位传奇运动员在阿富汗的某个基地相遇的场景：他们可能在闲暇时间里也简单地打过橄榄球，或是在战场上互相照应过，更有可能的是戴姆曾跟他畅谈过那个所有人都不得解的原因——放弃北卡罗来纳大学，选择来到战场。或者可以追溯到更为遥远的地方，知名橄榄球运动员来到了某高中并与校队进行了一场友好的球赛，一位表现出色的四分卫吸引了他的视线。

 

一阵窒息般的疼痛袭上比利的心脏，他猛然意识到自己其实对戴姆一点儿都不了解。曾经了解戴姆的人，比如帕特·蒂尔曼、施鲁姆，他们都已经不在了。

 

比利想朝着戴姆走过去，可他看上去像是进入了自己的世界，进入了那个比利无法了解的世界。在他下定决心动起来之前，一位球员转过身来问他需要签名吗。技术兵木然地点了点头，那人便拿起他的记号笔龙飞凤舞地签了起来。

 

球被不断地传递着，而比利也离仍旧站在原地的戴姆越来越远。

 

不得不说这一结果叫他莫名有些如释重负。和戴姆搞在一起是一回事，可冒出这种想了解对方、走进对方的世界的念头便是另一回事。

 

从牛仔队的先发第二线防守队员手中逃脱仿佛要了他的全部力气，关于用AK、M4或是240杀人这样的问题并不能勾起什么特殊感觉。结果都是干掉敌人，似乎与用什么武器无关了。但跟这些人讨论这些问题依旧让他不舒服。美军的武器要比伊拉克的叛军更先进，用弹速很快的M4可以穿过身体、240会让人粉身碎骨。而蘑菇被对方的武器打中了，比利甚至没来得及给他包扎完。

 

技术兵的眼神不自主地寻找着班长的身影，终于在一块白板前发现了他。他抱着那个橄榄球，硬挺的鼻梁下薄唇一张一合，眼神难得有些困惑。

 

比利走上去，决定问问关于帕特·蒂尔曼、问问关于过去的事。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

****正好被他碰上了** **

 

 

 

比利挺喜欢恩尼斯的，他是那种带有德州鼻音、身材微胖的老人，和蔼可亲，大概是所有人理想中祖父的模样。所以哪怕在他到戴姆身边大约几十秒后这人就走过来问他们想不想参观装备室，比利也决定让自己喜欢他。

 

装备室大到离谱，一排排的柜子、架子、蒸汽桌、工作台、活动梯子井然有序地排列着。不同颜色的球衣旁是种类齐全的护具，上千双鞋子从架子顶层排到底层，让比利头晕目眩。

 

他偷偷瞥向戴姆，可戴姆的表情慢慢从最初的兴奋退成了B班最熟悉的那副。

 

恩尼斯热情地向他们讲解着，比利和戴姆却没了最初的势头。他们默契地一人一替地敷衍着，在管理员转身的时候拿起一件球衣咯咯偷笑它的长度。

 

他们凑得很近，都几乎都能顶到彼此的头。戴姆看着男孩的笑容，那张青涩稚嫩的脸上还有过于夸张的婴儿肥。比利一笑起来，就叫戴姆想捏他颧骨上的肉。

 

大卫·戴姆虽然上过战场、受过伤、得过勋章，可实际上还是个二十四岁的大孩子。

 

施鲁姆有点儿把他当小孩看——甚至是宠着，但比利不一样。比利有点儿怕他，多半时候都老老实实的，可初生牛犊不怕虎，更何况比利根本就是条小狼狗。他可以夹起尾巴舔舔你，但总有一天会龇牙咬上你一口。他向来没什么遮掩，太多事都写在脸上。就像现在，戴姆如此之近地盯着他看，让男孩紧张地吞咽了一下。

 

 _ _该死，__ 戴姆率先退回安全距离， _ _他们为什么要把时间花在参观装备室上？__

__

在搞懂戴姆这门课上，比利的成绩比其他人好点儿，但也没到免修的地步。他只瞧见戴姆骤变的表情，从跟他一样的甚至是有些甜蜜的喜悦迅速转为皮笑肉不笑，但他不确定其中是不是夹杂着懊悔。

 

“哇，”戴姆毫无情感地说，“看这些鞋子。”

 

老恩尼斯丝毫没有听出眼前年轻人的敷衍，而比利意识到自己如果真的笑出来就太不厚道了。他想换个地方搞懂戴姆生气的理由，然后在那个地方做点儿其他的事。

 

对戴姆的渴望丝毫没有减弱，十九岁的德州男孩对自己未来的人生从未确定过什么。但此刻，他无比清楚地意识到自己要栽了。栽到他的班长大卫·戴姆手里。当然，对于戴姆来说也许更是如此，毕竟他不是什么为了躲避牢狱之灾才上战场的愣头青。

 

之后戴姆又毫不留情地询问了固类醇在哪里，叫比利更加确定了他在闹情绪。除此之外，他还嗅出了戴姆对达拉斯牛仔队的负面情绪。

 

比利不怎么看橄榄球，今天的参观过后，他更是认定了自己这辈子都不会支持这支队伍。

 

戴姆要签名的事不仅吓到了老恩尼斯，也让比利惊了一番。比利说不准是什么改变了戴姆的想法，也许是他参军的经历，也许正如他自己所说，真正管理着达拉斯牛仔队的人其实是这位六十岁左右、默默无闻的老人。也许就连牛仔队的队员都没人能叫得出他的名字。

 

从装备室门口已经能看到更衣室的情况了，比利的鼻子闻到皮革味、塑料味、除臭剂下的汗水味，而身边老恩尼斯正低着头认真地在戴姆的橄榄球上签名。

 

他突然开始犯恶心，就连太阳穴也一抽一抽地疼。

 

B班在此之前正如老恩尼斯一样，在自己的岗位上默默坚守，没人知道他们。可现在，运河战役之后，他们被拎了出来，像是他妈的达拉斯牛仔队一样惹人疯狂。刚开始做英雄的感觉不错，可如果这样要施鲁姆用命去换，那比利宁愿永远做一个二等兵。他怀念挖散兵坑的任务、被戴姆硬从悍马里拖出来去街边巡逻、坐上几百个俯卧撑和引体向上......他怀念 ** **除了运河战役以外的一切**** 。

 

 

 

在熬过诺姆的讲话后，他们终于迎来了一件值得令人振奋的事——诺姆请他们到自己的包厢来看开球。

 

B班几个弟兄们私底下商量着要喝个酩酊大醉，比利下意识地看了一眼戴姆。

 

他们在从装备室出来后就没了交流，进了包厢更是如此。比利像个炙手可热的明星一般被迅速包围了，而诺姆和艾伯特直接领走了戴姆走向核心部落。在大多数人眼中，比利才是那个出现在录像带里的焦点，而诺姆明白，他们的班长戴姆才是与众不同的那个。

 

或是刁钻古怪、或是稀疏平常的问题将比利包围了，戴姆的话成了制胜的法宝。若是宾客们没有大笑叫好，比利就得再补充几句。大体就是，说些他们想听的，听些他们想说的。

 

而比利接着发现，在对话中引用戴姆的话，可相当管用。

 

不过一桩小插曲打断了还算过得去的气氛。诺姆搭住他的肩膀，随后亲昵地用手捏着他的后颈。比利下意识歪头想躲，然而对方的下一句话让他止住了动作——他获得了荣誉勋章的提名，可惜被五角大楼的某个坐办公室的否决了。

 

一时之间，难以言喻的恶心感和羞耻感游走于全身。

 

他转头瞧见艾伯特，然后是站在艾伯特身后的戴姆。戴姆什么都没说，只是静静地看着他，眼睛里——谢天谢地——没有他妈的骄傲和惋惜。

 

技术兵抓住时机抽身离开，点了一杯可乐。对他来说，这时候喝上一杯气泡能在味蕾上噼啪乱跳的东西要比酒舒服多了。戴姆凑到他身边，点了一杯雪碧。他爱死这东西了，就跟草莓夹心糖一样。

 

在他心中，自己被提名荣誉勋章根本是无稽之谈——他只是救了施鲁姆，而且还没救回来。换做任何一个士兵都会那样做，只是这事 ** **正好被他碰上了**** 。而这些人一副惋惜的嘴脸更是叫比利......他说不出自己的感觉，可这帮人又懂个屁？他们从未上过战场，从未亲眼看过伊拉克，却在这里因为他没得到荣誉勋章而惋惜。

 

 

 

尽管比利几乎痛恨这些人，他也感激此刻这个在他身边给予他安慰的女士。

 

她的手揽住比利的腰，在国歌中留下激动的泪水。而比利和B班的每一位兄弟一样，挺直了脊背敬礼。他上臂的肌肉发疼，后背上的汗水几乎浸透了军礼服里的衬衫。那位女士轻轻捏着比利的屁股，像是提醒他她在这里，他不是孤独一人。

 

比利有些想要逃开。他为这个国家开过枪、杀过人、受过伤，可现在看来真正说得算的、主宰一切的却是这些什么只要大声唱出来、哭出来的人。

 

好在，国歌过后B班就被请出了包厢。

 

寒风吹散了酒带来的暖意，可没人敢松懈。中场秀迫在眉睫，B班有种预感，几乎是一帆风顺的“凯旋之旅”必然会由一场天大的麻烦来收尾。戴姆看上去气定神闲，脖子上甚至挂着望远镜。但比利注意到他的手指不停地摩擦着镜筒，显然他也在紧张。

 

电视台的人并没有透露中场秀的表演内容，却要求他们以 ** **战斗准备**** 的标准去对待，甚至还要换上迷彩服。

 

戴姆皱着眉重复着，而比利想干脆给他们一把M4算了。

 

 

 

换上这身衣服叫B班紧张起来，他们多多少少都有些PTSD。

 

但真正叫比利不安的，是他和戴姆被分开了。B班将分别从舞台两侧上台，而戴姆恰好需要带领另一队。虽然比利能看出他们的班长眼中多多少少也带着点儿不安和惊恐，但失去戴姆才是真正叫这些剩下的人觉得可怕的。

 

赛克斯被一个烟花道具吓到了，直接把电视台的女人掀翻在地。比利自己也感觉不太好，他的意识在往运河战役那天溜。

 

他们在激昂的前奏中踏上台阶和其他人会和，看到领头的戴姆也并没有让他安心下来。按照电视台的要求，比利需要一个人走到特定的地点停下。 _ _他被单独拎了出来__ ，就像B班与整个军队、达拉斯牛仔队与老恩尼斯。

 

天后们踩着气宇轩昂、征服一切的步伐走上舞台，B班只能瞧见她们的背影——靓丽的头发、发光的皮肤、性感的腰臀。

 

礼花在他们身后嘭地发射，宛如一颗火箭炮。士兵们瑟缩了一下，机械地迈动腿甩起胳膊。他们几乎听不见任何声音、不能思考，唯一能做的就是跟随指令向前走，仿佛置身战场。

 

无数烟花在他们眼前接连绽放，却让比利想起炸开的房子与M4的声音。

 

运河战役那天他们原本是要去做什么，比利已经不记得了。施鲁姆回应了通讯中的命令，比利记得自己和戴姆有过短暂的视线接触，接着交换了微笑。

 

依照惯例AB小队分别由戴姆和施鲁姆带领，而施鲁姆在战前进行了“我爱你”的宣言仪式。尽管这事整个班都习以为常，可所有人在回应时都无法像施鲁姆那般真诚地直视对方的眼睛。站在队尾的戴姆照例在军士长开口前就打断了他，后者便不再坚持。

 

他们迅速而安静地移动着，前方枪声断断续续地响着。

 

眼前的帘幕开始上升，浑身僵硬的B班出现在了镜头之前。万幸的是在他们身后的这次只有喷出的白雾。他们没有走齐，但好在地上的点位清晰可见。一到达目的地这群士兵剩下的所有力气就都用在了站直身体和维持面部表情上。

 

比利等待着他起步的那句歌词，接着顺利地找到了第二个点位。

 

一位黑人伴舞在他身边来来回回地挑衅着；在他的左侧一名啦啦操队员正被抛到空中；仪仗队开枪明礼；穿着显眼的蓝裤子的女伴舞扭动着屁股；军乐队有条不紊却让人眼花地移动着。而在他正前方，真命天女们正摇摆着妙曼的身姿。比利觉得喘不过气，仿佛肺子跟着烟花一同爆炸了。

 

一曲终了，一枚从舞台右前方打来的礼花斜斜地射向舞台左侧。

 

“RPG！！快趴下！”

 

施鲁姆大喊着，一枚火箭弹轰塌了他们身后的房子。B班重整装备后立即展开反击，敌人的攻击和训练有素的士兵比不成气候，而施鲁姆召集了一个小队重新部署计划。

 

军士长第一个冲了出去，接着遭到了猛烈的反击。

 

林恩注视着他，军士长躲在一个土堆后开枪抵抗着。戴姆迅速组织起下一波攻击，可这时比利发现施鲁姆中枪了。两发火箭弹的连续攻击暂且压制了敌人的火力，却有两名敌人冲上来打算俘虏施鲁姆。每一个在伊拉克服役的士兵都知晓俘虏的命运，那种光盘在市场上随随便便就能买到。

 

军士长已经被拖到了土堆后，比利不再犹豫，端着M4一路开枪一路向前冲。

 

血染红了施鲁姆半个腹部，比利来不及仔细查看，便拿起他腰侧的手枪与敌方对击。接着，悍马上的M2HB重机枪眨眼之间就将那人打碎了，空气中还残余着喷发的血雾。

 

比利将施鲁姆翻下战壕，后者的半条裤子都被鲜血染透了。他大声呼唤医疗兵，接着打算为施鲁姆包扎。壕沟的另一侧跳下来一名敌人，比利毫无防备，子弹打在防弹衣上。士兵被向后掀翻在地，而施鲁姆的反击为他争取了机会。

 

两人在水泥管里打斗着，光滑的内壁让人几乎借不上力。伊拉克人骑在比利身上打算掐死他，而士兵则抽出了军用匕首。林恩将他按到在地，刀刃残忍但坚定地刺进敌人的脖子。那人戴着围巾，一开始比利只能感觉到他的挣扎减弱了力道。随后血丝遍布眼白，鲜血缓慢地自身下流出。

 

这并非是他第一次杀人，却是他第一次如此明显地意识到自己在杀人。

 

他双手颤抖、连滚带爬地回到施鲁姆身边，可朝夕相伴的军士长却不知何时停止了呼吸。他双眼大张，脸上看不到痛苦。

 

比利看着天空，艰难地呼吸着。事后凯特琳告诉他，那看起来像是在祈祷。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

****送我们回伊拉克** **

 

 

虽然戴姆的原句是把他踹下来，可曼戈还是只拍了比利的肩膀。

 

中场秀早已结束，比利像根钢管似的直愣愣地站在台子上，错过了天后的飞吻告别。他转过身，戴姆正坐在临时舞台的台阶上，B班兄弟们或坐或站地围着戴姆，中场秀把他们吓坏了。赛克斯还在哭，嘴里念叨着他老婆。

 

“你们得让开了！”

 

安装工的领头朝B班喊道，但他们没一个动起来。上台之前的女人并未按照约定来接他们，乔希也不见了。所以士兵们还呆在这里，在他们班长身边。

 

“班长，”比利蹭到戴姆身边，“我不舒服。”

 

戴姆的脸色比平时苍白，相较比利，他似乎才是不舒服的那个。 _ _会不会是他的低血糖犯了？__ 技术兵下意识地去掏自己的口袋，却摸了个空。戴姆抬头看了他一眼：“我看你好着呢。”

 

他们只分离了几分钟，可比利似乎铁了心要 ** **向戴姆撒娇**** 。再者说，中场秀确实很要命。他忍受着现实中的折磨，精神上又被拉回人生中最糟糕的一天。比利清清嗓子：“不是生病的那种不舒服。我觉得很晕，像是磕了药。”接着拍拍脑袋，“中场秀要把我逼疯了。”

 

班长笑出了声，比利的依赖让他迅速恢复过来，找到了自己的位置。他看向比利，接着环视整个B班：“你很好，比利，你很好。我很好，你也很好，大家都很好。”

 

赛克斯看见戴姆朝他点头，艰难地抹了把眼泪。但没起什么作用，因为片刻后他就把脸埋在手掌里再度哭了起来。比利一面想着该拿赛克斯怎么办，一面不合时宜地幻想着戴姆的安慰是否起到了反面效果，赛克斯的老婆可能也会说她和孩子过得都很好。

 

然而工头再度出现了，这次他态度极为差劲，嚷嚷着让B班滚开。克拉克的回答还算过得去。工头看了哭哭啼啼的赛克斯一眼，口气依旧不耐烦，甚至带了脏字。

 

不知为什么，中场秀很棒，却叫B班在心里窝了一股火。整个达拉斯对他们还算彬彬有礼，可能有些人用力过猛，但都在接受范围内。士兵们与这个舞台格格不入，表演前每个人都想着和碧昂斯见上一面。然而现在，在终于熬过这场劫难后，“凯旋之旅”再也无法让人兴奋起来。小伙子们很清楚，几个小时后他们就将返回伊拉克。

 

比利不太记得克拉克到底回答了什么，但他只记得自己对竟然没有人立马抡起拳头开打时的惊讶。

 

那个身材高大的安装工像是想把克拉克举起来扔下舞台，可士兵反而按住了他。两个人暗地较着劲，周围人都死死地盯着他们。比利没注意到B班是什么时候和安装工们互相谩骂推搡起来的，甚至没发现自己正随着人群走到了舞台前。有人时不时地拉着他的胳膊或是推着他的胸口，但比起打架，双方更像是助威的亲友团。

 

技术兵在人群中下意识地寻找着班长的身影，很快他就注意到，戴姆像是颗出膛的子弹直直地插进人群，奔着中心的克拉克而去。可一个工人照着戴姆的背来了一拳，比利冲上去一把抓住他的领子。

 

这一下本就用力过猛，在看到那人脸上凶狠的表情时，比利深知自己不能放手。他脚下技巧性地把人绊倒，接着翻身骑了上去。

 

警察终于来了，戴姆作为班长顶住了几句责备，比利庆幸他没有受伤。克拉克、洛迪斯和曼戈都挂了彩，但不是很严重。B班沿着球场边灰溜溜地跑动着，这叫比利想起他们在伊拉克搞砸了巡逻任务时被长官责骂而跑回蝰蛇基地的样子。可在伊拉克，手上总会有把M4，再不济也有颗手榴弹。

 

 _ _见鬼__ ，比利忍不住去想——

 

“我想回伊拉克了。”

 

不知是谁道出了他的心声，接着B班突然安静了下来。

 

 

 

乔希接到他们的时候就是这样，这群刚打过架的小伙子并未余怒未消，而是安安静静地站在通道口。这本来不是他的责任，可乔希还是忍不住向他们道歉。士兵们接连不断地说着没关系，简直能称得上是乖巧。

 

整个“凯旋之旅”，他们最喜欢的人是乔希。这个男人时时刻刻都整洁得一丝不苟，三番五次地拯救他们。最重要的是，乔希是在心里把他们当英雄看。

 

 

 

尽管天上真的下起了雨夹雪，能坐在看台的椅子上也叫B班心里好受起来。赛克斯被戴姆喂了一大片儿安定，而洛迪斯抱着肩膀睡着了。

 

比利这会儿再也没法无视凯特琳了，他姐姐直接打了电话过来。凯特琳的哀求叫比利心碎，那个不用回到伊拉克的计划折磨着他。看看周围吧，他和这些大兵一起从伊拉克来，也理应一起回去。可这个选择权没法不叫人心动，比利舔舔嘴唇，想从施鲁姆的人生信条中找到解决的办法。

 

可最后，他看向了戴姆。

 

戴姆被拍电影的事搞得十分烦躁，离回程的时间越来越近，艾伯特却依旧没谈出像样的计划。比利知晓这时候最好不要去烦他，可他就是想听听戴姆怎么说。

 

“班长，假如你能选择，你会回去吗？我指回伊拉克？”

 

灰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，那一瞬间比利似乎看到了里头肆虐的风暴。那份疯狂在戴姆眼中、在风暴边缘翻滚着。然而片刻后戴姆就平静下来，叫比利觉得自己似乎是到达了暴风的中心，那里平和又无害。

 

他朝着比利摇了摇头，笑容有些无奈。那一瞬间，比利有种感觉——戴姆已经知道了他有可能离开。技术兵焦急地张嘴想要辩解，上士的手机铃却响了。

 

是诺姆，叫他和戴姆去开会。

 

 

 

十万块变成五千五是什么感觉？老实讲，比利并没有太大的感觉。

 

他才十九岁，就像不知道那些厨子能靠伊拉克战争发横财，同样也对电影票房这方面的事一无所知。平心而论，B班的故事远没有比利看过的战争电影精彩，他们每人能拿到十万块，这事他从一开始就将信将疑。斯万克要把他和戴姆演成一个人，比利关心的竟然是他和戴姆的那个吻要怎么办。

 

坐在诺姆的包厢里让他神经紧张，毕竟这次可不再是说些漂亮话去迎合那些人了。戴姆倒是一如既往，或者说，有些太过一如既往了。

 

比利搞不懂戴姆为什么每说一句话都要征求一下自己的意见，但他都给出了戴姆想要的那个答案。艾伯特坦言诺姆只看中了比利和戴姆，这彻底地激怒了B班的班长。技术兵适时地起身坐到吧椅上，戴姆像是头愤怒的狮子在原地打转。

 

他站到台阶上掏出手机，宣布要问一下兄弟们的态度。霍利迪接通了电话，剩下的六个人如预期般给出了不满的答复。戴姆挂断电话，像在止住猎犬的吠叫。

 

艾伯特无话可说，选择把事情交给诺姆。

 

奥格尔斯比运筹帷幄，势在必得。比利原以为在诺姆面前戴姆会被压制住，但他没有。相反，戴姆在用自己的方式咄咄逼人地反击着。

 

关于资本的问题比利听得一知半解，诺姆和他的儿子口中的前景确实一片大好——有那么多人想要投资，又可以找优秀的编剧和著名的演员。电影会大卖，会是部杰作。可他们越是这样说，比利就越是不懂。 _ _既然诺姆能拿到那么多钱，那为什么不肯多给他们点儿？__

 

戴姆的每一次插嘴都叫比利意识到这些诱人的话背后的陷阱，这叫比利愈发佩服起自己的班长来。就算是他也看得出，在这场谈判中，B班几乎毫无胜算，甚至都没有像样的筹码。可面对奥格尔斯比这样的大富豪，戴姆却丝毫没有惧意。

 

老奥格尔斯比摊开手掌， ** **有点儿什么总比什么都没有强。****

****

这话让戴姆哽咽起来，而比利一听见他的语调，就知道大事不好。

 

“这也太可悲了，先生，我还以为你喜欢我们呢。”

 

诺姆果不其然地上当了，他立马站直身体，大声说道：“我当然喜欢你们了！我认为你们是全世界最棒的年轻人。”

 

这一次戴姆转向比利，戏剧化地捧住胸口。比利不知道他究竟要说什么，却如危机即将到来一般睁大了眼睛。有那么一瞬间，他想过自己应该阻止戴姆。但大卫·戴姆要做什么事，大概谁也拦不住。

 

“瞧，比利，”戴姆激动地说，“他太喜欢我们了！喜欢到当面羞辱我们！”

 

艾伯特腾地站了起来：“我想我需要和班长谈一谈。”

 

戴姆面无表情地跟着艾伯特走了，让比利想起在蝰蛇基地戴姆那几次被中校叫去体罚的情景。他跳下椅子自觉地跟上戴姆，却被诺姆拦下了。

 

尽管这一天他都在上流社会中打转，可面对奥格尔斯比，比利可没信心。

 

“戴姆很直率，我喜欢这样的年轻人。就是说话有些重。”诺姆挥手让房间里的其他人离开，比利从他的脸上可看不出这人喜欢戴姆。“所以我就跟你直说了，好吗？”

 

班长很聪明，比利意识到，也许对诺姆来说，戴姆有些过于聪明了。诺姆只想要他和戴姆，可比利想他说不定是只想要戴姆，然后要比利来牵制他或是什么别的。戴姆不会乖乖听话，却会把别人放在心上。技术兵想起戴姆的每次询问，他的回答真的能使班长放下原有的打算吗？

 

不知怎么的，他想到了戴姆的眼神——风暴终将停歇，灰蓝归于平静。这一刻他懂了里头的无奈，若是他真的在最后关头选择回伊拉克，戴姆会尊重他的选择、放他离开。

 

技术兵突然觉得胸口发闷，这样的戴姆叫他心碎。

 

诺姆还在等待着，于是比利立正站好。但无论诺姆要说什么，他都不会背叛戴姆。他清清嗓子，说着上流社会爱听的话：“这是个自由的国家，先生。”

 

“没错，世界上最自由的国家，而这个自由会带来责任。”他走近比利，“你在运河战役中的英勇举动被摄像机拍到了，比利。很多人看到这个画面，才意识到战争的真实性。”

 

这话叫比利没法认同。他自己也看过那个视频，说实话，那拍的真不怎么样。但更叫比利无法认同的，是仅仅靠那视频就去定夺战争。他打断诺姆：“但对我们来说，这场战争一直是真实的，先生。我们不需要摄像机去告诉我们。”

 

“当然了！”诺姆再次靠近，这一次，比利看清了他精心保养的面容上不自然的红斑，全白的头发和棕色的眉毛冲突着。“我从未有过你这种经历，比利。年纪轻轻就受到战争的洗礼。我从未经历过越战......有一些你所经历的事，是我们永远无法了解的。那种同袍情谊、那种敌人在你刀下蹬腿时的死亡气息......”

 

比利垂下眼眸，诺姆的每个字都叫他浑身不舒服。杀人从来没叫士兵们享受过。施鲁姆教过他们，要尊重自己的敌人，圣战士同样有自己为之而战的东西。

 

也许是注意到比利的躲闪，经验老道的诺姆走到一旁：“不管怎么说，我想说的是我们没办法体会你亲身经历的。”

 

 _ _如果可以，我会选择不去体会那些经历。__ 比利摇摇头，：“谢谢你说这些，先生。”

 

“被尊称为英雄，对你这样的年轻人来说未免太沉重了。”

 

“让我觉得没办法表达自己的主观意见，先生。”

 

这话到最后，已经完全没了最初的那份尊重。比利表情坚定，可惜诺姆丝毫没听出年轻人想表达的意思。英雄的头衔固然沉重，但对比利来说，还是上战场的一身装备更重一些。

 

“对此我表示同情。”诺姆回到房间中央，“但是你的故事，比利，你的故事已经不再只属于你自己了，而是属于全美国。那是这个国家的根！”他指向墙上那幅德州牛仔的画像，可比利猜想他可能从未真的骑过马。“想想看伟大的德州，家畜、土地、石油，这些东西让我们富足起来。但真正让我们成为德州人的，是那些在阿拉莫战役中英勇抗争的德州男子汉的故事！这场战争也是一样的，比利。最重要的是观念。你们的战斗，预示着美国终将战胜恐怖势力。”

 

“B班就是我们。”

 

在最后关头，诺姆交代了谈话的目的：“这就是为什么你要说服你的兄弟接受我的条件。”

 

恰逢此时，艾伯特领着戴姆回来了。后者和比利对视了一眼，竟是少了刚才的戾气与咄咄逼人。比利实在想不出艾伯特能施展怎样的怎样的魔法叫戴姆听话，但此刻他决定先放下这个。

 

诺姆说了很多，有些太多了。比利上学的时候就不是个聪明孩子，但好在，诺姆说的都是错的。他盯着戴姆，猜测着对方此时需要怎样的后援，然后告诉戴姆，奥格尔斯比错了。

 

戴姆和艾伯特一起转过头来盯着他，于是比利继续说下去。

 

“我所做的，我们所做的，不是什么故事或观念，而是我们每天真正的生活。”这话一说出口，叫比利浑身舒畅。“你对这里面的意义完全不懂，你只是想把它转变成另一回事。就算你不是个吝啬鬼，我们也不想和你这种人谈条件。我想圣战士都比你对我们有敬意。有时候，没有好过有。”

 

“还有，关于阿拉莫战争，”比利强忍住笑，“墨西哥人把德州人打惨了。”

 

奥格尔斯比几乎说不上来任何话，就连艾伯特也没法站出来打圆场。难以名状的自豪感在戴姆心中蒸腾着，他看着比利，收起嘴角高高扬着的笑容。

 

“先生，”他重新吸引了诺姆的注意力，“B班答复完毕。我们走吧，比利。”

 

门外乔希正等待着，戴姆交代完车子的事便头也不回地走了。乔希叫住比利，扔给他一瓶布洛芬。可惜，比利的头已经不疼了。

 

 

 

B班的弟兄们多多少少有点儿沮丧，可谁都没说什么。

 

比利想，也许对他们这群士兵来说，有点儿确实比没有好。可就算让他再来一回，他也依旧会做出这样的选择。

 

达拉斯牛仔队输了比赛，观众们都情绪低迷。哪怕是见到了B班，也没人凑上来打个招呼。这就是美国，比利想，决定这一切的从来都不是他们，而是这群人。两个星期以来，比利听了太多“我没法体会你们的经历”、“你们是美国的未来”这类的话，叫他飘飘然起来，觉得自己端过枪、上过战场就高人一等。可实际上，说得算的从来都不是这群士兵。

 

他多希望施鲁姆在这里，那样他就可以听听那些玄妙的哲学是怎么说的。

 

“别发呆，比利。”戴姆从队尾来到比利身边，看上去有些疲惫。

 

“我没有，班长。”比利偷偷看他，戴姆低着头若有所思。不知从哪儿来的勇气让比利开了口，问出了那个他一直想问的问题：“你想他吗，班长？”

 

就在比利以为他不会得到答案的时候，戴姆开了口。他的声音很轻，可这句话的分量却有千斤重。

 

他说，无时无刻。

 

 

 

变故发生在约定好的停车区，迅猛得令人措手不及。

 

安装工们从卡车后冲了过来，手里拿着锤子之类的东西。事实上，他们拿了武器还是B班在挨了几下后才发现的。

 

比利被一个家伙一棍打倒在地，后脑重重地磕了一下。一时之间，纷乱的记忆爆炸开来。

 

他仿佛听到了施鲁姆葬礼上的枪响、戴姆一脚踹开一户伊拉克居民的家门、妈妈为了让凯特琳住口狠拍桌子的那下、M4子弹出膛。但那又转换为中场秀上升空的烟火、舞台上爆开的白雾、被炸得粉碎的楼房。

 

肾上腺素一路飙升，可他却似乎听见了施鲁姆的声音。

 

他说， ** **我要去了**** 。

 

子弹击碎玻璃，肉体被打得粉碎。他在国歌中流泪，大屏幕上戴姆的脸依旧坚定如初。

 

手枪闪着银光滑过比利指尖，一路滑到麦克上校脚下。他什么都听不见，B班的小伙子们和安装工们在地上滚来滚去，像一部情节激烈的默片。上校捡起手枪，检查子弹、开了保险。枪被放到一个特定的角度，接着举过头顶。开枪的那一瞬间，他连眼睛都没眨一下。

 

比利从地上爬起，大口地呼吸着。运河战役那天死于他刀下的圣战士的脸清晰可见，这一刻，他仿佛又回到了伊拉克那一截水泥管子里。

 

施鲁姆空洞的眼睛望着天空，片刻后——

 

戴姆捏着他的肩膀，比利发现自己正坐在地上。B班几乎全体挂彩，但戴姆的脸和他一样没受伤。上士声音低沉，尽管放缓了调子也是如此。可比利听出了不同的东西，叫他忍不住看向那灰蓝色的风暴。

 

“比利，你还跟我们在一起，对吧？”

 

“是的，长官。”比利知道自己的答案了，他栽在戴姆身上了，“我是不会放你鸽子的。”

 

“很好，我需要你，比利。”技术兵盯着他的眼睛，然后是英挺的鼻梁，再来是刻薄的嘴唇。戴姆身上的每一个地方，他都看不够。“你得帮我一起保住这群呆瓜的小命，好吗？”

 

比利点点头，在戴姆的帮助下站起身。他这才发现自己的肋骨疼得要命，而戴姆的拳头带着血。看来不管那个碰上戴姆的是谁，他们的班长定不会给他好果子吃。

 

悍马适时地到来，把B班其他弟兄和戴姆与比利隔开了。

 

他们不知为何都停下来看着彼此，另一边大家还嚷嚷着和乔希告别。比利看着戴姆的眼睛，里头正孕育着风暴。他们就要回伊拉克了，比利想，可他这次一点儿也不怕了。因为他在暴风的中心，那里既没有狂风，也没有暴雨。

 

“我爱你，班长。”比利脱口而出，并不后悔。

 

“见鬼，”戴姆甩了甩手，“怎么连你也......”

 

“我爱你，”比利打断他，更坚定地又说了一遍：“我爱你，戴姆。”

 

戴姆看着他，可比利一点儿也不觉得这暴风可怕。

 

“我也爱你，比利。”

 

他们打开车门，戴姆率先进去。比利决定，要把这句话和整个B班都说一遍。这时，天空中仿佛传来了施鲁姆的声音，他说，我爱你。

 

 

 

 

——END——


End file.
